films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Rangoli
The Teletubbies walk in and out before the Magic Windmill spins and the Teletubbies watch a little boy and his mum paint some Rangoli pictures for the Hindu and Sikh festival of Diwali. A decoration appears inTeletubbyland. The Tubbies think the decoration is very decorative, but Dipsy is not too pleased when the decoration decorates him! Featuring: Rikesh Karsan Plot (US Version) The Teletubbies walk in and out before the Magic Windmill spins and the Teletubbies watch a little boy and his mum paint some Rangoli pictures for the Hindu and Sikh festival of Diwali. Back in Teletubbyland, Tinky Winky wears a skirt, and he does the special round and round dance in front of the house, his skirt got caught between the doors after the spin around. Next, Tinky Winky dances in front of the trees putting his arms up in the air doing another special round and round dances, but afterwards, his skirt blew up to the tree and it got caught on the tree. Tinky Winky puts his skirt back on and goes inside the house, then Tinky Winky does the third special round and round dance, but then his skirt fell down and the Noo Noo looks at it and also looks at Tinky Winky too. The Noo Noo manages to chase Tinky Winky and the skirt, Noo Noo chases Tinky Winky around the Home Hill, and Tinky Winky then falls down with his skirt off, the Noo Noo tidies up the skirt, Tinky Winky was surprised that Noo Noo tidied up his skirt. Tinky Winky sadly walks outside without the skirt. The Noo Noo looks at the viewers, and goes to the slide, and he also manages to blow the skirt up to the slide. Tinky Winky saw his skirt flying into the sky, and it lands on his head. The other Teletubbies show up and they watch Tinky Winky doing the special round and round dance with his skirt on his head and it's very graceful. The Teletubbies cheer at Tinky Winky, and hugs him, the magic windmill starts spinning and Tinky Winky quickly puts his skirt on the ground and goes with the Teletubbies and they watch The Three Ships sail through Teletubbyland. After that, the scene fades to The Magic Windmill stop spinning, and the camera cuts to the Teletubbies doing the Stamping and Stepping Dance. After that dance, the sun giggles for Tubby Bye Bye. Trivia * Tinky Winky was the missing teletubby in UK Version. Po was the missing teletubby in US Version. * When the decoration decorates the house, a huge thunderstorm can be seen in the background. * Dipsy was the boo shouter in UK Version. Tinky Winky was the boo shouter in US Version. * The US Version has the rabbits song (same version on Favorite Things and Bedtime) before Tinky Winky's Special Dance segment. Also, the US Version has The Three Ships without sun scene, and The Stamping and Stepping Dance after The Windmill stops spinning. * The UK Version has no Magical Event and no dance.